Noche de Halloween
by nachi123
Summary: Tres Drabbles y tres parejas para celebrar Halloween. Comenzando con un par de demonios unidos por el destino pero separados por sus ideales, pasando por una pareja donde sus múltiples personalidades no terminan de crear problemas para ellos, y terminando con aquella pobre chica que aunque sabe que la persona que tiene en frente es malvada, no puede evitar caer en su hechizo.
1. La demonio y el cazador

**LOS PERSONAJES DE TOTAL DRAMA NO ME PERTENECE, SINO A TOM McGILLIS Y JENNIFER PERTSCH  
**

 **CULPENLOS A ELLOS POR HABER DESHECHO AL TRENTXGWEN**

 **POR OTRO LADO, AGRADEZCANME A MI POR DARLE MATERIAL DE ESE PAR**

 **QUIEN ROBE MI FIC LO MATO.**

 **SIN MÁS QUE DECIR, A LEER:**

* * *

 **Drabble 1: La demonio y el Cazador**

* * *

Ella observaba de espaldas a él la blanca luna mientras su larga cola de demonio se movía con pereza de un lado a otro. De lejos parecía incluso una mujer frágil e indefensa, con aquella tez pálida como las rosas y esos ojos profundos.

Pero él sabía de primera mano lo mortífera que esas criaturas podían llegar a ser.

El cazador suspiró y se preparó mentalmente para atacar. Debía mantener la mente en blanco, muchos de aquellos demonios tenían la habilidad de leer la mente y si por un solo momento durante la pelea se distraía entonces ella tendría el control sobre su mente, inevitablemente perdería.

Sus filosas garras comenzaron a secretar veneno, solo era necesario un zarpazo en aquella delicada piel nívea para acabar con ella.

Saltó del árbol en donde se hallaba escondido, justo en el momento en una repentina brisa voló los cabellos de ella.

─ _Rosas…_

La demonio volteó justo para encontrarse con la verde mirada del cazador, y así la batalla acabo antes de siquiera empezar.

El cazador calló de rodillas paralizado bajo los podemos de la demonio, mientras ella se acercaba con lentitud y con la curiosidad plantada en el rostro.

─¿Un demonio cazando a otros demonios? Eso es nuevo ─no se podía decir que estaba enojada o asustada, más bien parecía indiferente ante el peligro que representaba pero intrigada igualmente por sus acciones.

─No me compares contigo, mujer ─dijo con dificultad entrecerrado los ojos con furia cuando sintió las frías manos de ella tomar sus mejillas. Sin querer, recuerdos de su vida anterior como humanos y lo que era ahora llegaron a su mente y por lo tanto a la mente de ella también.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida.

─¿Crees que soy como ese seres? ─preguntó con la voz casi quebrada.

El cazador gruñó. ¿Por qué no podía desviar la mirada de ella?

─…Creo que eres peligrosa ─respondió finalmente.

La demonio asintió, ¿Cómo podía refutar antes eso? Era una criatura de la noche después de todo, y con el poder suficiente para acabar con un parpadeo al hibrido que tenía en frente si quisiera.

 _Si quisiera…_

─No recordaras nada cuando despiertes ─habló con suavidad, viendo como las pupilas verdes de ese joven mitad humano y mitad demonio se cerraban con esfuerzo. Era notorio que no iba a dejarse vencer así como así─. Sé que sobrevivirás a este mundo, Trent.

Dicho esto el cazador finalmente cedió y quedó inconsciente en los brazos de la demonio, esta le acarició la mejilla una vez más antes de dejarlo en el pasto y desaparecer.

Sin embargo, de algo que no estaba consciente ninguno de los dos, es que la conexión mental no se había roto.

─ _Gwen…_ ─ahora distintos recuerdos de una pequeña criatura con alas negras y ojos de igual color inundaban su mente.

La demonio se había equivocado en una cosa: El cazador si la recordaría.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Pensaba que nunca más iba a subir algo en Total drama que no fuera legion TDI, pero como escribí este pequeño drabble para la celebración de Halloween en Deviantart me dije ¿Por qué no?**

 **Bien, el siguiente drabble lo subo maña, será un MikexZeoy... o MalxComando, como prefieran decirles.**


	2. Bajo la luna azul

**LOS PERSONAJES DE TOTAL DRAMA NO ME PERTENECE, SINO A TOM McGILLIS Y JENNIFER PERTSCH  
**

 **LA HISTORIA SI ES MÍA, POR OTRO LADO**

 **¿NO QUIEREN PUDRIRSE EN EL INFIERNO?**

 **ENTONCES NO PLAGIEN**

* * *

Drabble 2: Bajo la luna Azul

* * *

Con una risa cantarina Zoey empujó a Mike hasta sentarlo en su cama, él, atado como estaba por la camisa de fuerza se dejó hacer mientras su novia se posicionaba a horcajadas sobre él.

─Déjame quitarte esa cosa, Mike ─dijo cariñosamente Zoey, guiando sus manos hasta la nuca del moreno y desatando la máscara poco después.

─Uf, gracias Zoey ─Mike respiró aliviado─. Casi no podía respirar con esa…

Sin previo aviso fue atacado por los carnosos labios de Zoey en un beso que superaba con creses el que había recibido tan solo unos momentos atrás, cuando recién se habían encontrado todos en el parque. Si para ese momento había quedado sorprendido por la acción de su habitualmente tímida novia, ahora estaba sencillamente impactando, tomando en cuenta que estaban solos en la habitación de ella y con la casa vacía.

─No crees… ¿No crees que vamos muy rápido? ─preguntó con nerviosismo y algo desconcertado por la actitud de Zoey. Casi parecía como si ella pretendiera…

Un leve quejido salió de sus labios cuando ella los mordió, con cierta malicia valía aclarar.

─Calla, quiero jugar un poco contigo antes de que sea tarde ─las mejillas de Mike se colorearon a la vez que sentía como Zoey comenzaba a tocar su pecho.

Bueno, a él no le desagradaba la situación en todo caso, ¿Qué tenía de malo jugar con su novia esta noche? La verdad es que él también se estaba volviendo loco por poder acariciar la delicada piel de su pelirroja, además que ese traje de piel escotado lo estaba volviendo loco.

─Entonces… ¿Podrías desatarme? ─preguntó, después de todo aun llevaba la camisa de fuerza.

Escuchó un suspiro y Zoey finalmente se alejó un poco de Mike, lo suficientemente para que el pudiera apreciar las mejillas tiernamente sonrojadas de su novia y el cabello revuelto de ella. Era la combinación perfecta entre una criatura salvaje y un ser cauto e inocente.

Ella sonrió sin decir ninguna palabra, dirigiendo sus manos a la espalda de Mike donde se hallaban las correas, y con dedos hábiles las desató. Por un momento Mike sintió finalmente como la sangre corría por sus músculos agarrotados, pero luego:

─¿Me crees estúpida? ─

─¿Pero qué? ─reaccionó tarde Mike, dándose cuenta que ahora sus manos estaban atadas a los barrotes de la cama─. Lo siento, pero si no te tengo restringido antes de tiempo será más difícil lidiar contigo después.

Mike miró sorprendido a su novia. Esta había perdido la juguetona sonrisa y el brillo de inocencia en los ojos, incluso su voz antes algo chillona había sonado diferente… alguien diferente.

El moreno comprendió lo que estaba pasando justo cuando los rayos de la luna azul lo alcanzaron a él también a través de la ventana abierta del cuarto de la pelirroja.

De repente una sonrisa torcida cruzó los labios de Mike, perdiendo todo carisma que los caracterizaba y suplantándolo con una malicia ya conocida.

─¿Jugando con el imbécil de mi otro yo? Eso es caer bajo, pelirroja ─Comando gruñó ante el sobrenombre, apretando las correas más como castigo.

─No creas que no sé lo que haces con la otra chica cuando esta y Mike caen borrachos. El que debería estar avergonzado eres tu ─Comando se enderezó para mirar desde su posición imponente a Mal. A pesar de todo, el no quitaba esa arrogante sonrisa.

─Tengo debilidad por ese cuerpo, ¿Qué puedo decir? ─se justificó encogiéndose de hombros─ Y tú también las sientes por este, ¿Me equivoco?

Una vez más Comando gruñó, arrancando con suma facilidad la correa que sostenía la máscara de Mike.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos por un momento, descifrando sus intenciones.

─Más vale aproveches, por lo que próxima vez… seré yo quien te hará gritar de dolor, pelirroja ─le previno el moreno.

─…Eso ya lo veremos ─siseó ella, acercándose a él.

Definitivamente, al día siguiente Mike y Zoey despertaría muy confundidos.

* * *

 **Segundo Drabble, esta vez es un tipo de continuación a mi comic "Noche de Halloween" donde los chicos y las chicas se escogieron mutuamente los disfraces para celebrar y eso... Mike escogió para Zoey una Jane de la selva, y ella escogió para el un traje de manicomio xD**

 **El tercero lo subiré mañana o pasado y será el ultimo porque sencillamente no tengo más dibujos de Noche de Halloween y en realidad estos drabbles eran un "plus" que me gustaba agregarles n.n**

 **Nos vemos n/n**


	3. Brillo Maligno

**LOS PERSONAJES DE TOTAL DRAMA NO ME PERTENECE, SINO A TOM McGILLIS Y JENNIFER PERTSCH  
**

 **TODO INTENTO DE PLAGIO DE ESTA HISTORIA SERÁ CASTIGADO CON 100 LATIGAZOS**

 **TODO REWIEW O FAVORITO SERÁ COMPENSADO CON PIZZAS.**

 **SIN MÁS QUE DECIR,**

 **A LEER**

* * *

Drabble 3: Brillo Maligno

* * *

Sin misericordia fue arrojada como un vulgar objeto al sótano de aquel lugar. Ignorando el golpe que se llevó en la mejilla al no poderlo detener por sus manos encadenada, se abalanzó contra la puerta.

─¡Déjenme ir! ─exigió a sus secuestradores pero solo escuchó risas e improperios contra su persona.

─Si, como si fuésemos a dejar ir a una vulgar ladrona ─dijo uno de los sujetos, paseando su vista ante el cuerpo apenas cubierto por ese pequeño traje de rehén, con el único objetivo de humillarla.

Dawn sintió la rabia emerger en ella.

─¡Ya le dije que mi padre no robó nada! ¡Mi familia y yo somos inocentes! ─gritó, presa del pánico. Aun los recuerdos de cómo habían irrumpido en su casa a mitad de la noche estaban frescos en sus mente y la imágenes de su casa quemándose, de su padre siendo golpeado y de su madre suplicando que no se la llevaran la atormentaban.

─Díselo a alguien que crea en tus mentiras, chiquilla ─el otro sujeto estiró los labios en una sonrisa que congeló a Dawn─. Vamos a ver si sigues igual de testaruda cuando el jefe termine contigo, así quizá estés más dispuesta a colaborar.

Ambos estallaron en carcajadas al ver como la chica palidecía de golpe al comprender sus palabras. Luego se marcharon, dejándola sola con su mente echa un caos entre los recuerdos de sus padres siendo torturados y el destino incierto de su propia persona.

Cayó de rodillas impotente.

¿Por qué, por qué le estaba sucediendo esto a ella?

─Pensaba que el derecho de pernada ya no existía ─una voz la hizo levantar la cara, encontrándose con alguien que definitivamente antes no se hallaba ahí.

Pelirrojo y portando una raída capa, el chico de quizá veinte años la mirada con socarronería.

─¿Qué… eres? ─la pregunta salió sola de los labios de Dawn.

El chico sonrió.

─Me llamó Scott ─se presentó─ Y tu… creo que estás en problemas.

─¿Qué eres? ─esta vez la voz de ella sonó más fuerte, más decidida. Inexplicablemente no sentía miedo de él, no más de lo que esos sujetos que la habían secuestrado.

─¿Estamos un poco impacientes, no? ─Scott rodó los ojos─. Me sorprende que no sepas lo que soy, niña. Tu misma nos has estudiado por años.

Dawn abrió los ojos sorprendida.

No, no podía ser… ¿O sí? Se suponía que los hechiceros y la magia eran simples mitos y leyendas, ¿Estaba comenzando a alucinar debido a la presión que sentía? A pesar de que aquella era la explicación más lógica, había algo que la obligaba a creer que lo estaba sucediendo era real y no un simple productor de su imaginación.

De repente, en medio de su embrollo mental se escucharon unos pasos a la lejanía. Ambos instintivamente voltearon en dirección a la puerta.

─Este tipo no tardó nada ─murmuró Scott, luego dirigió su mirada a Dawn y le extendió una mano, sonriendo con sorna─. No hay tiempo niña, ¿Vienes conmigo o te quedas aquí a ser violada?

El peso de las palabras cayó sobre Dawn como un pesado bloque

─Mi… mi familia… ─susurró en un hilo de voz.

Scott suspiró, la sonrisa desapareció de sus labios.

─…¿De verdad crees que los mafiosos le perdonaría la vida a tus padres? Si te llevaron es porque podían sacar algo de ti ─reveló, observando como justo en ese instante algo se quebraba en los ojos de ella.

En ese instante abrieron la puerta.

─¿Qué demonios…? ─el jefe de la magia no pudo terminar su oración, cuando cayó de espaldas. Muerto tras el rayo dorado que había dado en su pecho.

Scott miró con una ceja arqueada a la rubia que seguía arrodillada en el piso, sin reaccionar pero con un remolino dorado brillando a su alrededor. Seguramente ni se había dado de lo que había hecho.

─…Sácame de aquí ─fue lo único que dijo ella. 

* * *

**Tercero y último drabble -por este Halloween- está vez si fue más dramatico.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo halloween o cuando el fandom de total drama renazca tal zombie, lo que ocurre después**


End file.
